


Hang Me Out to Dry

by 69louis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:57:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69louis/pseuds/69louis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And honestly, rimming is practically tame compared to some of the other things they’ve gotten up to, but with Louis’ thin writs neatly handcuffed to the headboard, secured low enough that from his position on his knees Louis has to press his face into the mattress, back arched so that the dimples just above her pert ass indent filthily, in order to maintain any form of comfort, the tension in the room is turned up a couple more notches than it would usually be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang Me Out to Dry

It’s not that they haven’t done this before, because of course they have. Money and nearly three years of working and living together has offered Harry and Louis opportunity to do almost ever kinky, devious thing either of them could come up with. 

And honestly, rimming is practically tame compared to some of the other things they’ve gotten up to, but with Louis’ thin writs neatly handcuffed to the headboard, secured low enough that from his position on his knees Louis has to press his face into the mattress, back arched so that the dimples just above his pert ass indent filthily, in order to maintain any form of comfort, the tension in the room is turned up a couple more notches than it would usually be.

And Harry’s mouth is practically watering. 

He’s supposed to be getting his kit off, but he just can’t seem to pull his eyes away. From where he’s standing Harry can see it all; from Louis’ thick thighs, covered in a light dusting of peach fuzz, the muscles straining and shaking slightly from holding his weight up all this time. To his plump ass, spread just enough so that Louis’ pink little hole is visible, clenching and unclenching in anxious anticipation.

Harry knows that this isn’t comfortable for Louis at all, being exposed, held down and told not to speak, agreeing surprisingly without argument. But Harry’s not too fussed about hurrying along, he almost likes letting the anticipation build, making his dick throb in his pants, and the tips of his fingers itchy with the overwhelming want to reach out and touch Louis, run a hand over the dip in his spine and whisper reassuringly in his ear.

But it isn’t until Louis makes a soft, lust and anxiety fueled whine in the back of his throat, pulling a little bit at his restraints that Harry pushes himself into action, pulling off the rest of his clothes and making the bed dip as he kneels behind Louis.

Louis’ breathing as picked up, and now that Harry is closer he can practically feel the heat radiating off of Louis’ flushed skin as he feather lightly brushes his finger tips against his round ass. 

"You’re being such a good boy, Lou." Harry praises softly, leaning down a little to press a kiss to both of his cheeks, and then nuzzling into the crack of Louis’ ass, his breath ghosting over Louis’ hole “Always such a good boy."

Louis lets of the whimper that’s he’s been holding back at the contact, and pushes his hips back further against Harry’s face, trying desperately to find more friction. He’s been hard for what feels like hours now, cock thick and pink and so hard it’s curved up and pressing against his belly, smearing the skin there with pre-come, he’s so turned on that he literally feels dizzy with it. 

Harry’s hands feel like fire on his already overheated skin, and Louis’ fighting the urge to throw a fit. He knows that if he complains he’ll be punished, probably a couple quick but stinging smacks to the ass from Harry’s giant hands that will leave him red and sore for a day or two after, but even that seems better than the torture of waiting. 

Because Harry is still just touching. Dragging his blunt finger nails over Louis’ skin and despite the heat of both their bodies, making goosebumps rise. Delivering gentle kisses to Louis’ thighs and ass, even going so far as to lick every so gently at Louis’ taint making him buck and gasp.

And just when Louis thinks he can’t take it anymore, near tears from the teasing Harry dives right in. Licking a smooth stripe with the flat of his tongue over Louis’ pink hole and Louis makes a punched out noise that almost sounds painful, eyes rolling back at the feeling because finally.

All Harry’s seemingly calm patients before has gone at the window now, his tongue working non-stop as he fucks it into Louis’ body that has opened up beautifully for him, using his hands to pull Louis’ ass apart to give him better access. And Louis’ barely has time to breath.

Louis’ breath is coming in quick shallow spurts, and he can’t seem to stop the little “uh uh uhs" falling from his lips as he fucks his hips back the best he can against the cuffs, pressing as close to Harry’s mouth as he’s able, while Harry works his wide tongue as deep into Louis as he can.

It’s gotten sloppy now, Harry’s spit making Louis’ hole slippery, the atmosphere thick with lust and the noises Louis is making as he mouths at the sheets. They’ve both gotten lost in it, the only thing really holding Louis down is harry’s firm almost bruising grip on his hips, and then it hits; Harry finds the perfect spot, his tongue working expertly over and over again, spurred on by the noises working their way out of Louis’ throat. 

"Cum for me, baby." Harry rasps against Louis’ skin. Whining, Louis fucks his hips back harder on Harry’s tongue, desperate now and so hard it’s painful. The familiar heat starts to turn low in Louis’ belly, making his balls tighten and draw into his body. He just needed something to push him over the edge and as if he read his mind Harry brings one large hand down hard against Louis’ ass cheek, making Louis’ skin string.

And Louis fucking loses it. His back bows almost painfully as he cums thick ropes against his stomach and chest, a wrecked sob leaving his throat as Harry continues the movement’s of his tongue against Louis’ hole, not stopping until Louis’ is mewing quietly about the over sensitivity.

Harry licks one last lingering stripe against Louis’ hole, easing his boyfriend down until he’s laying lax on his stomach, loose limbed and utterly debauched. Harry wipes his mouth and then sits back on his launches admiring the red hand print on Louis’ cheek and smirking at his ability to to turn Louis into a fucked out mess with just his tongue. He gives his own throbbing cock a firm squeeze and leans up to press a gentle kiss to the dip in Louis’ back. “Not done with you yet, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> find me at sucksyou.tumblr.com


End file.
